


First Date

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [13]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: "In Jisung's car, I just can't wait. To pick you up on our very first date// Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?// I'm just scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat"





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you guys look at pictures of the location! It's more beautiful in person, but the pictures will help you visualize :) And the outfits Nielwoon are wearing in this chapter are the outfits they wore in the famous Sukira interview ^^
> 
> I'd like to recommend a song for this chapter! It's Jeong Sewoon's 'If You'. (I'd actually like to recommend his entire album- its.so.good. #supportPonyo)

Seongwoo slammed his black shoulder bag down onto the table and rested his hands on the table, interrupting the peaceful lunchtime atmosphere of the cafeteria.

“Hyung, I need your car.”

Jisung continued chewing his food without looking up. Gunhee, Daehwi and Seonho paused their eating and glanced at Jisung.

“No.”

Seongwoo’s mouth opened in rebuttal.

“No. Do you remember the last time?” Jisung’s eyebrows rose still without looking up, instead, picking at his kimchi.  

Seongwoo’s mouth puckered up and he looked down in thought. “Yeah but-”

“What did I say that night?”

“That you wouldn’t let me use it ever again, but I really need it this time and I promise you I won’t ruin the carpet because I have a date!” Seongwoo tried to rush out without Jisung interrupting him.

Jisung let out a guffaw. “Oh, and you and your date won’t ruin my carpet?”

Seongwoo smirked and made eye contact with Seonho. Seonho smiled back and Gunhee elbowed him.

“Well, if everything goes right then you know, maybe.”

Jisung stared him down. “Wrong answer.”

“No no, hyung, please! I won’t do anything.”

“Why does this seem like a scene from a mafia movie and Jisung hyung is The Godfather?” Daehwi murmured across the table to Gunhee.

“Why don’t you come with me?” Seongwoo offered. “Then you can watch your car and maybe even get some action.”

“Not a bad idea but I can’t. I already have plans.”

“Hyung.” Seongwoo whined. “Who else do you trust with your car?” The other three at the table avoided Jisung’s eyes. “None of you guys want to go out?”

“Can’t drive.” Daehwi said.

“Then I’ll drive.”

“No date.”

“What about your friend? The small, brooding-”

“No!” Gunhee yelled, startling everyone. “Sorry Seongwoo hyung, but none of us want to go with you.”

“But whyy-”

“Get Daniel to go.” Seongwoo’s ears perked up. “That’s one guy I trust.” Seongwoo followed Jisung’s gaze and spotted Daniel in line at the register.

“Daniel?” Seongwoo licked his lips and held up his index finger at Jisung as he jogged towards his prey.

“Daniel, my boy!” He ran his arm across Daniel’s shoulder.

“Hey hyung,” Daniel grinned toothily.

“You free this weekend?” He asked and slipped into the seat in front of the younger.

Daniel bit off a large piece of his kimbap. He chewed pensively before answering. “I think so, yeah.”

“How about going on a double date?”

“In case you’ve forgotten, hyung, I’m happily taken.” Daniel smiled proudly.

Seongwoo looks at him stupidly. “Not you and me. I have my own date thank you very much. You and your little one and me and my date.”

Daniel hummed. “Sure, that sounds fun. I’ll ask him, but don’t call him ‘little one’ to his face. He doesn’t like that.” Daniel mentioned sincerely.

“Yeah okay. I’ll take that into consideration.” Seongwoo replied just as insincerely with a wave of his hand. “Let me know later. I have to tell Jisung hyung.”

“Why?” Daniel mumbled through another bite.

Seongwoo sighed, sitting back down. “He won’t let me borrow the car without supervision.”

“Ah. Because of last time.” Daniel nodded. Pretty much everyone had heard about _that_ story.

Seongwoo bobbed his head solemnly.

“So we’ll be your babysitter.” Daniel gleefully replied.

“No.” Seongwoo deadpanned, wagging his finger. “You’re just my excuse.”

Daniel gasped. “I’m hurt.”

Seongwoo smirked, having had the last word. “Ask Sungwoon hyung and get back to me.” He lifted himself out of the seat, sent Jisung a thumbs up and strolled out of the cafeteria with a pep in his step.

 

**+++**

 

“Hyung!”

Barging into the bathroom of the dorm he did not reside in, Daniel called for his boyfriend, throwing the door closed behind him.

“Daniel, I’m in the shower.”

The dancer wiped the fog off the mirror with his palm and leaned in to check his hair before resting his behind on the sink.

“It’s not anything I haven’t seen before.” He said slyly.

A bar of soap came flying at him and he caught it with both hands as it hit his chest.

“Are you asking me to get in there with you?” He continued flirtatiously.

“Give it back and get out.” Sungwoon snapped.  

“Hyung!” Daniel cried. “Listen to me.” He sat down on the closed toilet seat and reached into the shower to hand Sungwoon the soap, peeking his head around the curtain as he did so.

“Nice.” He said checking out Sungwoon’s body.

Sungwoon splashed water at him and he removed his head, patting his face dry with a grin.

“Um so. Seongwoo hyung is going on a date and he wants to make it a double date.”

“With us?”

“Yeah. He wants to use Jisung hyung’s car but hyung doesn’t trust him, but he said if I go with him he can use the car. Do you want to go?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Really? Cool. I’ll let him know. One more question.”

Sungwoon hummed.

“Can I get in there with you?”

Sungwoon smacked the curtain. “Get out.”

 

**+++**

 

Sungwoon stood in front of his closet contemplating two t-shirts. He wasn’t nervous. No. He nibbled his bottom lip, eyes switching between a black graphic tee and a plain white one. He considered asking the guys for their opinion but rescinded that thought knowing they would tease him instead of help him.

It was their first date. First _official_ date. One that took place outside of their dorms, in public and surrounded by people. They’d come a long way from sneaking around and doing things in private and although it may seem like it took a lot of work for them to not get caught, it wasn’t. It was more difficult for them to act as a couple in front of watching eyes. It was new to them. Like dates were.

Sungwoon put the white shirt back next to the others and held up the black graphic tee, eyeing his array of lightweight jackets in the corner of the closet. His goal was to seem fashionable yet relaxed. (Read: He wanted to look good but not like he tried too hard.) He pulled out a denim jacket with holes, patches and frayed ends and tucked the black shirt inside.  _Good._ He tossed them on his bed and dug through his drawer for black pants.

Moving to the bathroom, he decided to middle part his hair. He tried his best to finger-comb his bangs to stay on either side of his forehead before giving up and reaching for the styling cream and comb. Satisfied with his slight double comma hair, he went back to his room to add the final touch to his outfit. He sifted through his mini assortment of earrings and picked the gold, dangly ones he didn’t wear often. He changed into his outfit and stood in front of the long mirror that leaned against the wall.  _Not bad._ He folded the left sleeve of his jacket once and lightly sprayed his cologne. Slipping his wallet into his back pocket, he nonchalantly strolled to the kitchen to grab a water.

“Oh ho! Look at you, hot stuff.” Jisung whistled at him.

Sungwoon glanced at his best friend from the corner of his eye and downed a quarter of the water bottle. “I always look good. Better than you clowns.” He paused and looked at Minhyun. “Well except for Minhyun.” He smiled at his roommate and plopped onto the couch watching Jaehwan tune his guitar.

A few minutes later there were three short knocks on their door and Sungwoon’s heart started pounding. Why was he so on edge? What was so nerve wracking about going on a date with your boyfriend? He let Jisung open the door and sat with his fingers drumming on his thighs.

“Wow, you clean up well.” He heard Jisung say.

“Thanks. I figured if something happens and I die today at least I’ll die handsome and in love.”

Jisung fake gagged and Sungwoon stifled his laughter behind his hand. Jaehwan smirked at him and Sungwoon made his way to the door before he could be teased for his giggles.

Sungwoon and Daniel looked at each other as if they were seeing through rose colored glasses. Jisung followed Daniel’s gaze and raised his hands to his mouth.

“My babies are growing up.” He cried and Sungwoon rolled his eyes. “Don’t be back late, you two! And don’t do anything we wouldn’t! Oh, wait a second. You guys have already done it all.”

Sungwoon rose his hand to smack him. Jisung snickered and winked at them before leaving them with his car keys.

“You look great.”

Sungwoon focused on Daniel once again and held his breath. The younger was looking at him with such affection in his eyes it turned Sungwoon shy and his ears rosy. He was wearing a black striped, white button up shirt tucked into his light blue ripped jeans. His light brown hair was pushed off his forehead and he looked so good it made Sungwoon even more flustered. He looked away and searched for his sneakers before he left the house without them in a daze. When they were comfortably slipped on, Daniel took his hand and folded their fingers together. He tilted his head to make eye contact with Sungwoon.

“Ready?” He asked softly with a tiny smile and bright eyes. “Let’s go.”

Sungwoon peered up at him, bit the inside of his mouth and nodded. Daniel smiled at his apparent shyness and lack of words and led them to the parking lot.

Seongwoo and his date were already waiting by Jisung’s car when Sungwoon and Daniel showed up. Seongwoo introduced his date, a pretty junior girl named Sejeong who was more than okay with having Daniel car-sit much to Seongwoo’s dismay. Seongwoo had slipped the keys from Sungwoon’s grasp and called “Driver!”, ushering Sejeong into the passenger seat.

“Hey! I have long legs!”

“I can scoot my chair up for you.” Sejeong said helpfully pulling her seat to make room for Daniel.

“It’s a lost cause.” Sungwoon whispered into his ear. “That would be great. Thank you, Sejeong.” He pushed Daniel into the backseat and settled himself into his own behind Seongwoo; for once being thankful that he was the short one in the relationship.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

**+++**

 

“You took the car to go to Namsan Tower? When we could have taken the bus?”

“It’s more romantic to drive.” Seongwoo shushed him.

“It’s not romantic to kill the environment with unnecessary pollution.”

“Daniel. Go bother Sungwoon hyung.” Daniel snickered taking his tickets from Seongwoo.  “Okay! Here are our tickets.”

Sejeong touched his arm lightly. “Seongwoo oppa, I’m going to use the bathroom quickly.”

“Sure, take your time.” He answered kindly. As soon as Sejeong was out of sight, Seongwoo turned to his friends with a straight face. “It would be great if you two disappear as soon as we get off the cable car.”

Sungwoon laughed at his bluntness. Daniel crossed his arms.

“Now wait a second. I thought this was a double date.”

“You didn’t really think we were going to all bond over dinner or something, did you? The car ride was enough. I’d like to spend some time alone with her. No offense or anything.”

Sungwoon was fine with it, he understood but Daniel’s pouty reaction said otherwise for him.

“Alright fine. I can’t believe you used me like this.”

“We can come back here ourselves and have our own date, Niel.” Seongwoo stepped to his best friend with open arms.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daniel replied sulkily, rumpling Seongwoo’s thin body to his in a bro hug.

Sejeong returned from the bathroom and they jogged up the few flights of stairs to the third floor of the building to wait in line for the cable car that would take them up to the tower.

“The view is better on this side, oppa.” Sejeong said, pulling Seongwoo’s hand to the back corner of the car. Seongwoo looked back at Daniel and Sungwoon with an elated smile and a pleased hand to his chest.

Sungwoon followed Sejeong and stood next to her.

“This is the best spot. I agree with you.” Sungwoon smiled at Sejeong and they chatted all the way to the top of the landing, admiring the city lights. Seongwoo tried to interject a few times but couldn’t get a word in edgewise. When the cable car reached the top and people started piling out, Seongwoo pressed the back of his forearm across Sungwoon’s chest clearing a path for Sejeong to get out first.

“Get lost.” He said to them through a fake smile.

Daniel sent him a glare but did as he wished and followed from a distance, climbing the stairs to reach the observation deck. Seongwoo stopped into the small landing prior to reaching the main deck while Sungwoon and Daniel continued to the top. Being a Saturday night, the place was packed with couples and foreigners. Daniel wrapped his arm around Sungwoon’s bicep to not lose him in the crowd.

“Have you been here before?” Sungwoon asked over the loud murmur of excited young people.

“Yeah!” Daniel responded enthusiastically.

“With a date?”

“Oh wow! Look at that couple in hanbok over there!”  

Sungwoon wryly laughed at Daniel’s attempt at changing the subject. “Aha, so you have.”

“Yeah,” He answered meekly. “A few times actually.”

“Oh?”

Daniel chuckled nervously at Sungwoon’s surprised ‘oh’ and slid his fingers down the inside of Sungwoon’s arm to take his hand.

“What did you guys do up here? You must be a pro at everything Namsan Tower then.” Sungwoon joked with a huff.

“Nah,” Daniel said coolly. “We just walked around and took pictures. Enjoyed the view.

Sungwoon saw the thousands of locks fixed to the railings and wondered if there were any with Daniel’s name on it with promises of being together forever. He didn’t bring it up, however, opting to keep the question in his mind until later.

They trudged up more steps to get a closer look at the traditional architecture of the Pagoda, securing a corner of a bench. Sungwoon pushed Daniel to sit and the younger took the opportunity to snap his first photo of the night: Sungwoon smiling at a foreign toddler that bumped into his leg. They stayed only a few minutes, being considerate of the amount of traffic and lack of seats under the beautiful structure.

“Hyung.” Sungwoon turned his head to be blinded by the flash of Daniel’s phone inches from his face. He laughed upon checking the picture and took off running through the throng of people. Sungwoon chased after him; not for the photo but to keep track of the huge Samoyed on the loose. He ducked and weaved around people, stretching his neck to keep sight of the boy. When Sungwoon finally caught up to Daniel, he was standing at a crowded railing. He took one hand off to let Sungwoon slip in front of him and placed it back down locking him between his arms.

“Wow,” Sungwoon said dazedly as he took in the god-like view of the city. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”

“Have you ever been here with a date, hyung?”

Sungwoon thought about lying since Daniel had been there with his own dates, but settled for the truth.

“No,” He answered honestly. “I always thought it was too cliché for a date.”

“Well you’re here with me now.” Daniel teased and Sungwoon could hear the smile in his voice.

He blushed against his own will, glad that Daniel couldn’t see his face. “We had no choice in coming here.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around Sungwoon’s shoulders and bumped the sides of their heads together. “So how is it?”

“Eh,” Sungwoon said uninterested, knowing he would get a reaction from the taller. “Not much different than coming with friends.”

Daniel let out an offended gasp and grasped the older’s wrist determined to show him the difference in being there with friends and being there with him. He positioned Sungwoon in front of the big neon green N and crouched down to take an angled photo of him with the tower in the background.

“Put your hands in your pocket and look cool!” He directed and Sungwoon followed his instructions. “Look. I just made you the tallest man in Seoul.” He turned his phone to Sungwoon arrogantly and the other marveled at how the angle did make his legs look long.

Daniel intertwined their fingers and pulled them down the stairs to the landing where the lock decorated metal trees were found. He took a picture of Sungwoon sitting in front of one of the colorful lock trees doing the flower pose and in return Sungwoon took one of Daniel hugging the locks with his signature eye-smile. Infected by Daniel’s photographer disease, Sungwoon soon joined him in running around with his phone in hand, posing and taking candid shots of each other. If their voices started to get loud out of excitement and laughter no one had the heart to tell them to quiet down.

Sungwoon approached an elderly woman asking her to take a wide shot picture of them with their lively surroundings. Daniel threw his arm around Sungwoon’s neck and yanked him close poking his cheek as Sungwoon closed his eyes and framed them with a peace sign. Bowing thankfully at the woman, they giggled at their gallery of photos and ambled back to the observation deck. They headed to the back corner of the deck that they hadn’t visited yet and found Seongwoo and Sejeong laughing joyfully at a story he was animatedly telling her. (Daniel captured the moment on his phone of course.)

“You want to get hot chocolate?” Daniel asked as they walked back to the front of the deck. Sungwoon nodded appreciatively and Daniel rested his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulders steering him through the crowd.

Sungwoon paid for the drinks and Daniel praised him with an “ooh, babe” and his bunny tooth smile making Sungwoon smile along with him. They found a semi-secluded area and made themselves comfortable on the floor overlooking the city. Sungwoon scooted close to Daniel’s side pressing their thighs together.

“You know, I’m still thinking about those dates you came here with.” Sungwoon wasn’t salty. He was just genuinely interested in the topic.

“What do you want to know?” Daniel asked amused.

Sungwoon peered up at him curiously and Daniel grinned nervously. “Did you come here with girls?”

“Yes, two girls. One guy.” He eyed Sungwoon for his reaction but he just nodded. “In high school and then at my last college.

“Did you guys date long?”

“My longest relationship was with one of those girls in high school. A little over a year.”

“In Busan?”  

Daniel hummed his assent then turned to Sungwoon. “What about you hyung? Did you date a lot?”

Sungwoon turned away and took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Uhhh,” He laughed. “I used to date around.”

Daniel let out a gruff laugh. “Ah, now I see why you’re like that.”

Sungwoon laughed again and grabbed the tip of his ear. “The longest relationship I was in was 2 years on and off. It was…” He shrugged in response.

“When was that?”

“In college.”

Daniel’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Oh, that’s recent...”

“Freshman and sophomore year. Not really that recent.”  

Daniel stayed quiet for a few seconds, chewing on his lip pensively. “Girlfriend?”

Sungwoon paused before saying no.

Daniel looked down into his cup. “Does he still go to our school?”

“No. He was older than me.”

“Oh.” Daniel said quietly.

Sungwoon looked at him trying to read his face. “What are you thinking?”

“How much older was he?”

“Two years.”

Daniel grimaced, the fat beneath his chin squishing with the movement of his neck.

Sungwoon laughed and wiped the whip cream from the corner of Daniel’s mouth.

“I’m two years younger than you...” Daniel said bashfully.

“So?” Daniel looked away and jutted his bottom lip out. “Does that bother you?”

“No, but… you have more experience… in everything.”

“Experience? Daniel.” Sungwoon lowered his voice. “What have we not done?”

Daniel spluttered. “Hyung! Oh my God, not like that!” He grabbed his rapidly blushing face.

Sungwoon grinned at him.

Daniel inhaled. “He must have been important to you.”

Sungwoon rotated to face Daniel and put his hand on top of the dancer’s. “He was but you’re important to me now. Daniel, you got me. If I didn’t want to be with you I wouldn’t be with you. I’m not saying I’m hard to catch-“

Daniel interrupted. “You were hard to catch.”

Sungwoon smiled, a little embarrassed, then looked Daniel in the eye. “I’m happy with you. Two years younger or older it doesn’t matter. You know... I think...” Daniel noticed Sungwoon rubbing his ears and knew whatever he was going to say next must be serious but Sungwoon shook his head instead and finished off his drink.

“Let’s keep walking.” Sungwoon stood up.

“No,” Daniel pulled his arm. “What were you going to say?”

Sungwoon laughed softly, feeling himself get awkward. “Nothing. It was... nothing.” He cupped Daniel’s neck and pressed their lips together shortly. Daniel watched him walk away, tilting his head in slight curiosity before catching up with him.

They moved to the couple’s benches next. The ones that look broken, with a bend in the middle but are actually heart chairs. Sungwoon sat directly in the middle but Daniel sat on the edge playfully sliding into him with a chuckle. Sungwoon took his phone out, stretching his arm as far as it would go trying to find a good angle before realizing the light was behind Daniel.

“You take it.” He mumbled, shoving his phone into Daniel’s hand. They took a few pictures- all couple photos they would cringe about later- and decided to get burgers from the small restaurant on the deck.

(“Hyung,” Daniel called, their faces inches apart from each other as they shared an Oreo milkshake. “Have I ever told you your eyes are as beau-“

“Stop.” Sungwoon flicked his forehead.)

Stomachs full and content, they ended their night leaning against a railing near the lock trees. The bright array of stars above them lit up the night despite the busy city lights below them.

“Did you leave a lock here, babe?”

Daniel smiled at his rare use of the word.

“Well since I’m a little romantic, yes.”

Sungwoon puckered his full lips. “Do you remember where it is?”

“Honestly no but her name was Chaeyeon.”

“Chaeyeon huh? I’ll remember that.”

Daniel made a pained face. “Nooo. Forget I even mentioned her.”

They laughed together and Sungwoon was happy Daniel didn’t suggest getting a lock themselves. Maybe in the future, but certainly not now. He didn’t like to put that type of pressure on a blossoming relationship.

“Hyung, do you have plans for after graduation?”

“Jump into the Han River.” Sungwoon joked with a sardonic smile. “There’s a few things I’ve considered.” He let out a deep breath and spoke as he searched for constellations. “I’ve thought of being a music teacher. I could teach at the academy I used to go to.” Happy memories flooded his thoughts. “Or I could open my own.” He shrugged. “In high school I thought I could be a wedding singer.”

“A wedding singer?”

“My cousin got married and their wedding singer left a great impression on me.” He smiled broadly. “Since last year I’ve thought about being a backup singer for a celebrity. Go big or go home, you know?”

“Your voice is too good to sing background, hyung. Why don’t you be the celebrity?”

“Yet another thought. What if I became an idol? I’m not a bad dancer. I can always get lessons from you anyway. Teach me how to spin on my head.”

Daniel chuckled. “I think you could succeed in an idol group. Have you ever auditioned?”

Sungwoon briefly recalled his dark past; his chubby, prepubescent self auditioning for JYP Entertainment. “Nope. Never.” He lied. “Besides I have one flaw.”

“What?”

“I’m too old.” Daniel wrinkled his face in disagreement. “South Korea only likes young idols. In idol world, at this age I should already be successful or have quit already. It’s fine. I wouldn’t want to be put in a group with a grammatically incorrect English name anyway.” He shook his head as if recalling a past of life of his. “What about you?”

“Those are pretty much my options too. Minus the wedding singer. Is there even such thing as a wedding dancer?”

“That’s a nice way to say stripper.”

“Huh, maybe that fireman costume was a good investment.” Sungwoon slapped his thigh. “I want to be in a professional/competitive b-boy crew and travel. That’s like my perfect dream. Being a backup dancer doesn’t seem bad either though.”

“Become an idol. I’m sure you could beat out a hundred guys and get yourself a position in a group. You dance well, you’re dating the best singer of a music school and you’re good-looking.”

Daniel bumped his shoulder into Sungwoon’s with an “ayye” before continuing.

“Eventually I’d like to settle into a choreographer position. For idol groups or performers. Little kids would be cute to teach. Maybe I could end up mentoring Korea’s next big star!” Sungwoon admired the excitement and passion that poured out of the dancer. “Let’s open up a music studio!” He said spontaneously. “You’ll be the vocal trainer and I’ll be the dance choreographer and together we’ll be Korea’s power couple churning out stars!”

Sungwoon just laughed at Daniel’s antics. He wasn’t one to jointly plan a future but maybe, just maybe, with Daniel he’d let it slide and let himself dream.

 

**+++**

Seongwoo called twenty minutes later and they decided to call it a night. All four of them hopped into Jisung’s car, a bit tired and cold, but happy. Sungwoon succumbed to the uncomfortableness of the middle seat to lean into Daniel’s warm embrace. He saw Seongwoo reach over and take Sejeong’s hand and smiled. Pretty soon he and Daniel wouldn’t be the new couple on the block it seemed.

The ride back was quiet with the only sound coming from the radio. Daniel took the keys back from Seongwoo when they arrived and both couples went their separate ways through the campus. Sungwoon walked Daniel back to his dorm building and they relished in the complete privacy they had and kissed until their lungs were close to bursting.

“Is it weird that I was a little nervous about tonight?” Daniel confessed once their breaths had calmed down.

Sungwoon smiled, definitely understanding the feeling and applied chapstick to his dry, over-kissed lips.

“Hey, don’t put that on. I’m not done with you!” Daniel chastised and proceeded to wipe the moisture off Sungwoon’s lips with his own, forgetting that he had even asked anything.  

Resurfacing again, Sungwoon wiped the messy remains of his chapstick from around his lips and answered Daniel’s question.

“I was nervous too.”

“I know. I could tell.” Daniel stuck out his tongue playfully and the smaller swatted at his chest.

“I had fun though.” Sungwoon said wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist and peering up at him. “It was weird to be out together.”

“Better than staying inside your room, right?”

“Well,” Sungwoon started. “I don’t mind having you trapped in my bed.” He pursed his lips coquettishly and Daniel whacked his behind. “But I wouldn’t mind going out more often.”

“You bet your cute ass we’ll be going out more.”

Sungwoon smiled, baring his teeth and Daniel pecked his cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Sungwoon nodded and slowly retreated still hanging onto Daniel’s hand. “Walk safely to your dorm, please.”

“Yes sir.” Just as their fingers were going to detach Daniel pulled Sungwoon back into him.

“Forgot something.” He said and placed a loving kiss on Sungwoon’s forehead.

Sungwoon walked back to his dorm as lovestruck as he never thought he would be. He knocked on Jisung’s door to give back his keys and overheard Jaehwan speaking on the phone with Sewoon.

_I love you._

He thought back to what he almost said at Namsan Tower. _I think I’ve never felt this way about someone before. I think my feelings for you really go beyond ‘like’._ He supposed if the L word was meant to be dropped it would come out easily and without hesitation. When the time was right, probably sooner than he thought realistic, Sungwoon knew he would be sharing those words once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question for you guys! 
> 
> Jinhwi or Hwangdeep?  
> (If you choose Hwangdeep: do you prefer the "older man-younger lover" or "dad-son" dynamic?)
> 
> THE COMEBACK!!!! Does anyone else cry listening to Beautiful...?


End file.
